muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
I got the Signs! Well, I got the 3 LP set today, and you're not going to believe this, but it IS a B! The labels say CTW 160-B. So I have no idea why they did that, or if there are any other items out there in that series. I guess we can look for 160-A, or things with 150, or even 100. I'm thinking that's probably the only one they did, but of course I should know better than to say that's the only one. See you later! -- Ken (talk) 21:47, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Congrats on getting the set! I'm glad we can confirm (or correct) the number and the dates and track listing. I will continue to search for random box sets along with 45s... I wonder what set they put together for 160A (if it exists of course)... -- Wendy (talk) 00:05, 17 June 2007 (UTC) "Hall of Fame" Rubber Duckie Hey, Wendy, I put the "Hall of Fame" Rubber Duckie in the Columbia pop section, but the picture looks strange to me. Is there a way to take off that frame thing? Also, it looks more rectangular, where the others are square. Can we change that, or is that the way it came? I don't know anything about how to mess with pictures. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:19, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :Is that better? The frame was from invoking a "thumb" when you put the image into the table. But I made it square. -- Wendy (talk) 12:43, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, that's awesome! Thank you! I love pictures of record labels! -- Ken (talk) 01:47, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Hallmark pins Nice, I love that Rowlf picture; I'd never seen it before. —Scott (talk) 02:24, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah - me either :o). -- Wendy (talk) 02:45, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Muppet Pics Hey Wendy. I talked to Ken about this and he said you would be the one to talk to about this. I recived just a few pics just the other day from a bid that i won from ebay. What's neat about them is that there from a french magaizne but what's weird is that how Muppets is spelled is the same way it would be in English. But i didn't know what to do with them and didn't know if you would like me to scan them or what? Let me know and i'll have them up and ready. -- Kyle (talk) 10:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi Kyle. They sound interesting, and I suspect they would fit somewhere in the international stuff, but I'm a little confused. Are they ads for the show or muppet merchandise that were in the magazine? Or was it a magazine article on the Muppets? Or something else that I haven't thought of? -- Wendy (talk) 04:05, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::An article on them. I'm guessing. -- Kyle (talk) 10:23, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::Oh good. Then we can either put it into Category: Magazine Mentions, or if there's an actual interview, Category: Magazine Appearances. Do you know the name of the magazine and possibly the date? It may be in small type on the top or bottom of the pages near the page numbers... or did the seller say perhaps? Is there any text with the pictures? If you want, maybe you could scan in one of them (your favorite?) to start with. -- Wendy (talk) 17:20, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Alright. Also you can see some do have french spelling. Here you go. The first 8 look to be from a magazine called "Le Lundi" and then the last one called "Moi." That's about it. Now the first Big Bird pics says 1994 but none of the rest have dates or anything i can't tell. -- Kyle (talk) 11:05, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Wow. Those are nice! It's too late tonight (for me anyhow) but let's see if we can find some info up on the magazines to set up articles. It looks like you've got more recent stuff (Muppet Treasure Island, The Big Birds) and quite old (Mummenschanz) and who knows what (isn't that first Piggy from the esther williams number in the great muppet caper?). Interesting that practically all of them are credited to "Ponopresse" which I know mostly for copyright free pictures. -- Wendy (talk) 05:14, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hi Kyle -- I created Le Lundi for most of those pictures - see what you think. I ordered them roughly by apparent date. It seems to be a very long-lived magazine with lots of inserts in each issue, so we can work on finding the issues/years. The picture from "Moi" is harder; I couldn't find much info and it's only one picture. I'm going to put it into the image chamber for now; if we find more info we can make an article later. I hope you like what I've done, and please edit it for any changes you want! -- Wendy (talk) 01:47, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hey Wendy --- That looks great but the first two pics should be switched. The Muppets with Mummenschanz should be first because it being in Season 1 and the other pics just with Piggy, Kermit, Crazy Harry and Train Conductor are from the Loretta Lyenn episode are from like the season 3 or something. That's how i see it unless it doesn't make since. Let me know. -- Kyle (talk) 07:35, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Good catch! Go ahead and change it. -- Wendy (talk) 01:16, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Image:Fuzzybear.JPG| Image:Kermit.JPG| Image:LesMuppets.JPG| Image:Misspiggy.JPG| Image:Misspiggy2.JPG| Image:Muppetshow.JPG| Image:Themuppets.JPG| Image:Bigbird.JPG| Image:Bigbird2.JPG| Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archive